Ripped Overalls
by WritingGirl8642
Summary: Okay, here is the deal. I'm Jamey, this is Jordan. We don't want trouble, and you don't look like you could kill two 13-year old twins, so you can stay with us. But you get your own food and water, and don't bother us. I can shoot arrows, and she can throw knives. Living on a farm, we know how to deal with a rogue bull. Can you follow those rules? Then welcome to our group of two.
1. Chapter One

**OMG OMG OMG! I am writing a Walking Dead Fanfic! I hope y'all like it! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter One - Tree House**

"Jamey!" Jordan's voice echoes through my ears. I am looking down at my hands, trying to open up a can of Spagettios. "You don't need to open those," her voice says again. "I have some corn already."  
I sigh and put the can down. Jordan and I are sitting in the patch of trees just beyond my farm's backyard. My back leans against a tall aspen, and I reach into my ripped jean pocket for my pocket knife.  
"Do you want some?" she holds the can out to me.  
"Yeah," I take the can and stab my spoon into it. Jordan and I had raided our house for supplies just a few days ago. There is a giant hiking bag with a sleeping bag, thermos, food, and clothes all stuffed inside. We didn't have that much time to grab everything.

_"Jamey, you can't take everything with you!"_

_"I need this one! Its of all of us!"_

_"Fine, but that's it! Mommy will be turning soon, and unless you want to put her down, I suggest you hurry up!"_

_"I just need to get more food and Lily."_

_"You don't need your stuffed animal either."_

_"Yes I do. You have a sleeping bag and pillow, right?"_

_"In my orange bag."_

_"Okay. I have one too, and we might need some cups and silverware."_

_"Jesus, hurry up."_

_"I'm trying, okay? I just want to get as many things as possible."_

It was all happening so fast. I took a few bites of the canned corn and handed it back to her, "Here."  
"You need to eat," she sighs.  
"And we need shelter. We can't fend for ourselves every night without sleep."  
The last couple nights had been brutal. We had stayed on the floor of the woods, fending for ourselves and trying to stay close to our old home. The only thing that I am blessed for so far is not seeing Mom or Dad coming through the trees.

_"We have everything we need. Now, lets go!"_

_"Okay, just let me grab Lily."_

_"Hurry! Mom is getting up!"_

_"Got her."_

_"Come on!"_

_"Sky! We're going outside!"_

_"Right behind you!"_

Sky was Jordan's and my older sister. She was 16 years old. Jordan and I waited outside for her, but all we heard was screaming.

_"Jordan! Jamey!"_

_"We're coming, Sky! Hold on!"_

_"No, Jamey. Stay back, we can't help!"_

_"We need to try!"_

_"No! Stop!"_

I force myself to blink, to snap out of the memory before I see her body again.  
"Do you think we should start moving?" I ask, reaching into the bag for a water bottle. I had grabbed about six bottles before we had to run.  
"I think we should," Jordan answers. "We can't stay here forever."  
"I know." I unscrew the cap and take a small sip.  
"We should go right now." She started to stand up.  
"What?" I nearly choke on the water that I have just swallowed.  
"Its almost dawn. We could leave right now and be up and out of the town by noon."  
"But there might be more Turners in there. What if they are all in the town?" I put the bottle of water back into my bag.  
Jordan looks down at the small fire that we had made. She kicks some dirt over it and puts her orange hiking bag on her back. "Then we will fight through it."  
I look down at my feet and nod, "Okay."  
I grab my black bag. It is a little heavier than my school backpack, but it is still light enough to run with. My bow and arrow are leaning against the tree and I pick up the bow. I put the bag of arrows into the top pouch of my hiking bag so they are easy to reach.  
I load the bow and follow Jordan who has already begun to walk through the trees.

_"Sky!"_

_"Jamey! Get back... here."  
_

_"Skylar!"_

_"No! Don't shoot!"_

I just remember tears and blood.

_"Jamey, get out of there! Close the door!"_

_"I got it!"_

I was choking on words. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breath.

_"Hurry, get to the trees! We need shelter!"_

_"I-I'm coming!"_

"Ow," I feel something hit my head. A squirrel is climbing a branch above me and had just dropped a nut from its arms.  
"Jamey?" Jordan turns around.  
"Yeah?"  
"The town is just up ahead," she warns me. "Get your bow ready." She takes out a kitchen knife from her belt and holds it tightly.  
We walk up onto the road and slowly head towards the brick buildings. There are a few stranded cars on the road with the passenger and driver doors open. There is one blowing newspaper, just like in the movies.  
"Hey," Jordan whispers. "Up here." She is moving towards the one supermarket that is anywhere near our farm. She holds the door handle and I ready my bow. She opens the door and I silently tip toe in, keeping the arrow steady.  
The lights are all out, and all seems quiet. Jordan closes the door behind me. I reach into my left pocket and grab a mini flashlight. Jordan does the same. There are tipped over grocery carts and smashed bottles of wine all over the floor.  
"Okay," she keeps her voice down. "I'll go get more bottled water. You head for the bread and the Twinkies."  
"Really?"  
"They last forever."  
"You are so lame," I laugh to myself.  
We split off and I wander over to the cracker section. There are stacks of granola bars and Cheez-Itz just sitting in the columns. I take my bag off of my back and put it on the ground, grabbing handfuls of the bars and stuffing them inside.  
Organize later, I tell myself. You can organize this when we have shelter.  
"When" is a long shot. More like a very big "if".  
"Jamey!" I hear Jordan's call in whisper form.  
"Yeah?"  
"Find anything?"  
"I've got lots of granola bars and there are Cheez-Itz."  
There is a pause. "Any Gold Fish?"  
I laugh, "Let me check."  
I scan the rest of the shelf with the flashlight. There is one bag left.  
"You are so lucky," I whisper. "Have you found anything?"  
"Just water and the only glass of wine that isn't broken."  
I pack up the rest of the snacks and follow her voice. "We are not getting wine."  
"Why not?" she looks offended.  
"Because," I have to think for a second. "We just turned 13. There are laws."  
"Not anymore," she smiles and holds her hand out.  
I reach into my right pocket and grab the pocket knife. There is a spiral opener on it, and she twists it into the top of the bottle. There is a small _pop _noise and then she puts the opening to her mouth and takes a sip.  
She immediately pulls it back with a sour face. "That is _disgusting_!"  
I chuckle, "Told yah."  
"Ugh!" She wipes her tongue with her hand.  
"Okay, we should get going. There isn't that much in here."  
"Get a few more snacks. There isn't another store for 50 or more miles." She stands up and puts her bag on her back.  
"You go get it. I need to go check something."  
"'kay." She begins to walk towards the snack area. I walk the opposite way, turning into the cooking aisle. I look on the white shelves and find a pack of sugar cookie dough with the Pillsbury Boy on the front.  
I grab a box and put it into my bag.  
"What are you going?" Jordan is pointing the flashlight on the box as I slide it in.  
"If we ever find a nice house that hasn't been destroyed," I shrug, "we could make Momma's sugar cookies."  
Jordan looks at me, then to the box. "Jamey," she sighs. "That's a long shot."  
"I know, but if-"  
"We aren't going to find anywhere," she interrupts me. Her eyes travel to her hands. "This is it. There is nothing else than this."  
"Others might have survived. We could search for them."  
"I don't know..."  
"We are twins, and we have opposite views. I get that, I really do." I stand up, leaving my bag on the floor. "But we can live through this. We have so far."  
She smiles, "Mom's sugar cookies would taste really good."  
"Yeah," I nod. "They really would."  
"Well, then grab a few boxes." She goes over to the shelf and grabs three more. "We will mess up a few times first."  
"Okay."

* * *

We walk out of the store with a few more pounds on our backs. Our farm lives within a few miles of a mountain range. Looking up, all you see is more land and trees.  
"Maybe we could go to the hiking store," I suggest.  
"Why?" she asks. "We are about halfway through the town now."  
"But we might be able to use it," I look up at the mountains again. "Turners can't climb, and there are lots of high trees in this area. We could build a treehouse or something."  
"A treehouse?" she gives me a look like I am insane. "Seriously?"  
"I know it sounds crazy," I look up the street. "But we could try it. We won't have a ladder or anything, just a few planks of wood as a floor. That way, we could sleep without worrying of falling off, and the Turners can't get to us."  
"I don't know, Jamey. That's really stretching it."  
"And so is staying in the forest where they can easily surprise us." I walk up to her and look into her bright blue eyes. "Come on."  
"What do we need at the sport store?"  
"Climbing rope, harnesses, boots, and bikes."

* * *

_"There can't be that many Turners here. We live in a small populated area."_

_"But even one could be the death of us."_

_"Jamey? Jamey? Jamey!"  
_

_"What?"_

_"Sky's gone, I know. But we need to keep our heads up if we want to live."  
_

_"What's the point? They won't stop, not until we are all dead!"_

_"Jamey-"_

_"I don't care anymore! First Dad, then Mom, and now Sky! It could be anyone next. The whole town evacuated. Why didn't we?"_

_"If we had evacuated, we wouldn't be here today. The town could've suffered far worse."_

_"But we don't know that. They could all be alive and well, somewhere where there is shelter and where there are walls and security. A place where this didn't even happen."_

_"Or not. You are the optimistic one, not me. So use that side of you and try to think of a better way."_

_"There is none."_

* * *

The sport store had treadmills and weights all stacked up onto each other, but now everything is just tipped over and strewn across the floors. We have our flashlights out again. The sport store is much bigger than the supermarket, so I keep my bow ready with the flashlight in my mouth.  
"Jamey," Jordan's whisper came from over a few aisles.  
I took the flashlight out of my mouth. "What?"  
"I've got some climbing rope! I'll grab two sets for both of us."  
"Okay. I'll look for bikes!"  
I walked along the aisles with the flashlight between my teeth again. There are off road bikes, which would come in handy, but some are locked up. There are three that have been completely taken off. They are now laying on their sides.  
I grab the light blue one and leave the light orange one for Jordan. I keep thinking to myself of other things that we could possibly need.  
Camelbacks? Bigger bags? Clothing?  
Something touches my shoulder and I spin around to see Jordan with her finger still stretched out and her eyes wide.  
My heart is going at a thousand miles an hour.  
"Oh my God!" I try to breath. "Geez, Jordan, can you be any more quiet?"  
"You scared the crap out of me! God."  
I take a breath. "Do you want a bigger bag? Maybe add a camelback onto it?"  
"Sure."  
Jordan and I look through the stock of bags, looking for ones that would be bigger and most helpful. I find one that is perfect for each of us. It has a compartment for a sleeping bag and pillow, plus a lot of pockets for extra supplies.  
"That's good. Its not too big either," Jordan agrees.  
"Okay, cool. Let's start putting everything inside."  
We start to split all of our food equally, putting it into our own organizational way. I reach into my bag and pull out Lily. She is an old sheep stuffed animal. She has a blanket as a body with the name "Jamey" sewed onto the bottom. I wrap her inside the pillow case and put everything together. I grab a hanging camelback on one of the shelves and put it in my bag. I unzip one compartment of my bag so the tube can easily slip through. When I put the bag on my back, it seems lighter than the old one.  
"Oh, that is so much better," I sigh with relief.  
"No kidding," she smiles, spinning around. "It doesn't make that much noise either. And," she begins to run around me, "we can run with it."  
"Yeah. Let's get the bikes and get going."  
"Wait," she stops me. "I'm going to check our old bags to see if I left anything."  
"Me, too." I search three more times through the bag, and find nothing.  
My pocket knife is in the my left pocket, and you can put the bag of arrows on the bike with the bow.  
"Ready?" she asks me as we walk out of the store with the bikes.  
"Ready."  
"Then let's go and find a tree."


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! And the moment has come for the Second Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two - The End**

Jordan and I pedal our bikes up the hill, trying to keep our spirits up. My legs are getting tired and I need water. "Jordan," I call to her in front of me. "Can we rest?"  
"We are almost to the top," she pants. "We can make it."  
"Okay," I pedal faster to get to the top, which is less than twenty feet away. The tires on my bike flatten out with the road and I just stare ahead.  
No Turners. No blood. No smell of death. Just a lone road with a few large trees. The trees have branches that stretch out, perfect for a treehouse. Along the road are giant fields of long, yellow grass that is blowing with the wind like wheat. The sun is barely setting through one of the trees, casting an orange haze on everything.  
"It's hard to remember that places like this still exist," Jordan whispers.

* * *

_One week ago..._

"Jamey!" I hear Sky from outside my room. "Jamey! Get up!" she shakes my shoulder.  
I moan and pull the sheets further over my head. "Get out, Skylar..."  
"Nope," she rips the sheets away that are keeping my body warm.  
"Hey!" I turn towards her. She is shakes my shoulder harder.  
"Get up!" She extends the words.  
"Okay, God," I swing my legs over the bed. "You are so annoying, you know that?"  
"But you love me," she starts to leave the room. I grab my pillow and chuck it at her. It hits her in the back of the head and she is forced forward. She runs into Jordan who is coming out of the bathroom. They both fall over at impact.  
I hold my hands up, as if there was a good field goal. "Killin' two birds with one stone!"  
"That's big and filled with feathers," Sky gets up. She throws it back at me and I deflect it with my arm. "Jokes on you," I yell to her as she walks down the hallway. Jordan comes into the room and climbs up the ladder to her bunkbed. She leans her head over to me.  
"Do you still have that book I wanted to read?"  
"Yeah," I reach into the cubby right beside my bed and pull out a paperback book. I hand it to her.  
"Thanks," she smiles. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, by the way."  
"Yes!" I leap out of bed. "My stomach has been eating itself since last night."  
We are called into the kitchen by Mom's voice. Jordan leaps off of her bed and I race her to the meal. We get stuck at the doorframe, but I squeeze through and beat her to the table. Mom has her oven mitt on with a bowl of pancakes. A little trail of steam is rising from them.  
"Thanks, Mom," I smile, taking a pancake and plopping it onto my plate.  
"Don't thank me, Skylar made them," Mom sits down at the table, taking a pancake from the bottom.  
"Thanks, Sky!" I take a bite and instantly melt. "And thanks for the chocolate chips..."  
She smiles and takes a bite as well.  
"Where's Dad?" Jordan asks with her mouth full.  
"He isn't feeling good," Mom explains. "He's had a fever since last week."  
Jordan and I exchange looks. "He hasn't gotten any better?"  
Mom shakes her head. "No, but I am going to make him soup later for him to eat..."  
The table is quiet for a moment. Then, Sky smiles. "Do you two want to play softball after breakfast?"  
"Yeah!" I stuff a piece of pancake in my mouth.  
"If you guys are going to play when school starts, then you better get good," she dips a pancake in syrup. "High school softball is a hard sport."  
"We know," I roll my eyes with a smile.  
"And especially for you guys since you both skipped fifth grade, so you're," she meets her index finger with her thumb and squints her eyes, "this big."  
"We're 5'4"," Jordan raises an eyebrow.  
"I'm just trying to make a point here," Sky shrugs.  
"What point? You haven't made one of any value one yet."  
There is coughing from the next room. It's a deep cough when yuckies are in your throat. Mom gets up, "Hold on, guys." She walks to the room.  
The coughing stops after a few minutes. Mom runs out and gets her coat.  
"Mom?" Sky asks, standing up. She doesn't reply. "Mom!"  
"Your father isn't breathing," she panics. "J-just stay out of his room; I'm going to get the doctor." She opens the door and sprints out.  
Everything freezes. It is so quiet a pin could drop and it would echo like a gunshot.  
I try to swallow, but the lump is too big.  
Jordan stands up, but Sky pushes her back down. "Don't go into his room."  
She shakes her head.  
"Um, can I go watch TV?" I try to change the subject.  
"He can't be dead can he?" Jordan asks.  
"Its just a small fever, he can't be," I answer.  
Sky is in the other room, turning on the TV. I hear voices and then Sky calls us in. "Guys..."  
We stand beside her to see the news on. There are bodies piled up beside hospitals.  
"The hospitals are being overrun with patients that seem to be coming back alive," the news reporter reads. "There has been no confirmed report on if they are dangerous or not, but we have news that these patients had a very high fever before they were confirmed dead."  
We all look at one another. "Sky," I whisper. "Close Dad's door..."  
She nods and walks slowly. She grabs her softball bag that is just next to the door. She pulls out her best bat and inches towards his room. She reaches in and closes the door without any problem.  
"What the hell is going on?" Jordan asks.  
I slap her arm. "Don't swear."  
Sky puts her bat down and listens to the news again. "Okay," the reporter says as she grasps her earpiece. "We have just heard that these people are highly dangerous and contagious. We have gotten a confirmation to kill the patients immediately."  
"Oh, God..." Sky whispers, holding her hand up to her mouth.  
The news goes back to the hospital. The bodies stay still, but the doors in the hospital are bursting open. Patients still in their blue robes spill out.  
The three of us have our eyes wide. I didn't have to look at my sisters to know that their mouths were open like mine.  
There is a zoom in on the patients. They have rough flesh, like their whole bodies are filled with scabs. They have empty eyes.  
We hear groaning and pounding on the bedroom door.  
Sky reaches for her baseball bat, but Jordan is quicker. She grabs the kitchen knife on the counter and angles it. The door bursts open and Jordan chucks the knife with her eyes closed. We hear the knife hit something, then a thump.  
We all open our eyes to see Dad on the ground with blood pouring out of his head. I start to cry and I lean against the counter. My hands are over my mouth. The stench of death fills the house.  
"Holy crap," Jordan pants. "_Holy crap._"  
The news reporter is back on the screen. "We have gotten a confirmation. Everyone evacuate. Leave the towns and head to Atlanta, Florida."  
"Why Atlanta?" Sky asks.  
"There will be a set up of doctors and teams who will try and cure this new virus. All survivors are to come to Atlanta to stay away from the virus and stay isolated."  
Sky turns off the TV. "We're not going."  
"What?" Jordan wipes her eyes. "We need to."  
"No, we don't."  
"Jesus, Sky. Have you not been paying attention for the passed ten minutes?" I blink and tears fall down my cheeks. "There is a virus. We could die. We need to go to Atlanta to get away from it."  
"Jamey," she looks into my eyes. "Its a giant city. Think about it. People will convince others they are not sick, then they will be allowed in. The virus will be infecting everyone in that city."  
I take a deep breath. "Okay."  
Sky grabs me and pulls me in for a hug. Jordan joins in, and its just the three of us holding each other. No one is making a sound; everything is quiet.  
Sky releases her grasp and shakes her shoulders. "We need to bring Dad out of the house."  
"But you could get infected," Jordan interjects.  
"If I was infected, I would be dead by now," she tells us. "Dad has been sick for a few weeks, and none of us have gotten it."  
Jordan is the first to go to Dad's body. She crouches down to examine him. "Good Lord," she plugs her nose. I see her eyes starting to water, but she keeps her voice steady. "So, the blood vessels are popped out more than before, and his skin is a grey-ish color."  
"You're right," Sky stands beside her. "And look at his eyes," she points. "They are white, barely any pupils."  
"Are you guys just going to ignore the fact that our _own father _is dead?" I shout.  
They both look up at me. I turn away from them and open the door to leave. As I open the door, I see our small town just beyond the trees. There are cars that are screeching away. Some people are on the streets, stretching their hands out to the cars.  
They're not people.  
"Crap," I close the door. Actually, it was more like a slam.  
Sky and Jordan's heads lift up. "What's wrong?"  
"They're everywhere..." I take a breath.  
"Okay, get Dad's legs," Sky orders.  
I don't hesitate. This isn't Dad. I grab his left leg while Jordan grabs his right. I open the door and we drag him out. Blood is trailing behind his head. Sky throws his shoulders out and we let go of the feet. He falls off of the porch and onto the long grass.  
"Okay, get inside," Sky holds the door open for us.  
"Skylar! Jordan! Jamey!" we hear a voice from behind us. It's Mom. She is holding her arm while she runs away from the town. The dead people are following her, their groaning loud enough to echo.  
"Mom, hurry up!" She nears the house, and I can see why she is holding her arm. Its bleeding... A lot.  
She runs into the house and falls onto the floor. Sky locks it and turns around.  
"Mom, what happened?" Jordan sits down to examine her as well.  
"I was going to go see if Miranda was okay," she pants. "But she and her family had already left. On my way back, one of those things bit me."  
"Bit you?" Sky bends down.  
"Took a chunk out," she removes her hand.  
Her arm is doused with blood, and there is a large chunk of her skin that is completely gone. I turn around and throw up in the sink.  
"Jamey, are you okay?" Sky asks.  
I hold up my hand and give her a thumbs up.  
Mom starts coughing. "Skylar," she grabs Sky's shirt and brings her down. She whispers something in her ear, then lets go.  
Sky nods, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Jordan, Jamey," she holds out her hand. I quickly take it. Jordan puts her hand on top of mine. "I love you two, more than anything."  
I smile, but its a sad smile. I close my eyes. I feel the weight in my hand drop, and I open my eyes.  
No movement. No breathing.  
"Mom?" I ask.  
"Jamey," Sky stands up.  
"Mom?" my voice cracks.  
Sky grabs me from under my arms and hoists me up. She pulls me away.  
I start to sob.  
"Jamey, I need you to listen to me," Sky looks into my eyes. "I need you to go and get your hiking bag and pack everything you need in there."  
I open my mouth to speak.  
"No if's, and's, or but's, okay?" she interrupts. "Go and get your stuff. Jordan, you go too."  
She nods and runs into our room.  
I swallow a large lump in my throat and follow. Jordan already has the two bags out of our closet by the time I get there. She is stuffing clothes into it.  
"Don't forget your journal," she reminds me. She has hers in her hand. She slowly puts it in the smallest pocket.  
I grab clothes from our closet and some shoes. I realize that I am just stuffing in stuff, not really organizing. I realize that I might need a weapon, so I grab my bow and arrow from above my bunk. I hang the quiver on top of my bag and put the bow on my shoulder.  
"Get the sleeping bags," I tell her.  
"Right," she runs into the other room and comes back in with her arms filled.  
I grab my green sleeping bag and clip it in the hiking bag. I pull my pillow off of my bed. I also pack some pictures that are sitting on my desk. There is a framed portrait of the five of us. Another of Jordan and me. Finally, a picture of Sky, Jordan, and me, all sitting on the top of a giant tree.  
"Jamey," Jordan is packing food from the kitchen. "You can't take everything with you!"  
I am putting the family portrait into my bag. "I need this one!" I close the zipper. "It's of all of us!"  
Jordan packs the rest of the items. "Fine," she sighs, "but that's it. Mom will be turning soon, and unless you want to put her down, I suggest you hurry up!"  
I spin around the room. "I just need to get more food and Lily."  
"You don't need your stuffed animal either," Jordan yells from down the hallway as she grabs more food.  
"Yes I do!" Jordan comes back in with cans of corn and beans. "You have a sleeping bag and pillow, right?"  
"In my orange bag," she spins around to show the bag. Her blue sleeping bag is attached.  
"Okay," I make a mental checklist. "I have one, too," I think over everything we would need. "and we might need some cups and silverware."  
"Jesus," Jordan groans, "hurry up."  
"I'm trying, okay?" I snap. "I just want to get as many things as possible."  
Suddenly, Sky bursts into the room. "I have an idea," she pants. "We have our RV, just over the big hill. You guys know where the park is, right?"  
"Of course," I smile. "Do you think we could live in it?"  
"It's worth a shot," Jordan says.  
Sky nods and runs out of the room.  
Jordan and I continue to pack for a few more minutes.  
"We have everything we need," Jordan throws the bag over her shoulders. "Now, let's go!"  
"Okay," I look around. "Just let me grab Lily." I grab my lamb stuffed animal and stuff it in my bag.  
"Hurry!" Sky yells from the other room. "Mom is getting up!"  
"Got it," I say as I put the backpack over my shoulder.  
"Come on!" Jordan grabs my hand. She pulls me out of the house, but Sky isn't outside.  
"Sky!" Jordan yells. "We're going outside!"  
"Right behind you!" she runs out of my room with her own hiking bag. But as she ran around Mom, the dead parents raised her arm and grabbed her leg. Sky screamed as she fell over. I don't remember what happened, but there was blood. Lots of blood.  
"Jordan! Jamey!" Sky screams.  
"We're coming, Sky!" I yell. I can't loose her, too. "Hold on!"  
"No, Jamey!" Jordan grabs my shoulder. "Stay back!" I continue to try to get through the door, but Jordan holds me back. "We can't help!"  
"We need to try!" Jordan looses her grip on me and I run up the porch to the door.  
"No! Stop!" Jordan yells.  
"Sky!" I stop in my tracks.  
"Jamey! Get back-" Jordan stops, "here..."  
Our dead parent is devouring her own daughter. There is blood all over the room, and the only thing that was left of Sky was her anklet that was near the door.  
Jordan grabs the anklet.  
I can't speak. I can't even move. Skylar will never find the love of her life. She will never have a family of her own, like she always dreamed. She will never hold me when I am scared. Never play softball with me and Jordan, or sing to us at the campfire while we camp.  
"Skylar!" I scream. I grab an arrow from the quiver on my bag and load it on my bow.  
"No! Don't shoot!" Jordan grabs the bow.  
I am fighting her to get it back.  
Dead mom sees us, finally, and decides she doesn't want Sky anymore. She stands up.  
Jordan lets go and runs out of the house. "Jamey! Get out of there!" I follow her. "Close the door!" I spin around the close the door.  
"I got it!" I choke.  
"Hurry!" Get to the trees!" Jordan runs. "We need shelter!"  
"I-I'm coming!" I feel so clumsy. My legs are weak and my eyes are blurry.  
No parents, no older sister, no home. Nowhere to go.  
In my head, there are just memories playing over and over again of my sister, the best sister who has ever lived.  
My brain plays an image of Sky comforting me when I was 6 and to when she comforted me just now.  
"We need to go to the RV," I pant.  
"What?" Jordan turns around.  
"Its what Sky wanted," I don't wipe my tears. I let them fall uncontrollably. "Lets stay safe for Sky."


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello everyone! Thank you guys so much for commenting, reading, following, and making this story a favorite! Anyways, the twins are in for a lot in this next chapter, so lets get started!  
Oh, and to answer a question that was asked by a reader; Jamey uses a recurve bow, not compound.  
Enjoy! (and don't forget, every little thing in this story leads up to upcoming events, so read carefully!)**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Tree Twins**

"The park is just up here, right?" Jordan asks, pushing her bike up the hill the rest of the way.  
"Yeah," I nod. "Remember when Dad would always race us to the top of the hill while Mom and Skylar got the supplies for our trip?"  
The two of us laugh for a few seconds. As soon as it ends, I feel the heavy weight of my dead family fall onto my back.  
"I forgot," Jordan stops.  
"What?" I quickly turn around. Is something wrong? Did she lose something?  
"I can't drive," she looks at me.  
"Neither can I, stupid," I shrug off her comment. "And it doesn't matter. We don't need to drive. We can just stay at the park."  
"But," Jordan begins to talk. "The town... The rest of them. They will-"  
"No, they won't!" I turn to her, my eyes locked onto hers. "Skylar told us to be safe, so thats what we are going to do!"  
Jordan just stares blankly at me.  
"You know how to fight, I know how to fight," I continue. "It doesn't matter if they find us. We can fight them off."  
I look away from her and continue up the hill. The top is just a few feet away, and as I reach it, I begin to run. The sun is just beginning to rise, and I feel the golden rays hit my face. My feet hit the leveled pavement, and I open my eyes to the cool breeze.  
The world looks peaceful. The few trees on the fields by the road are blowing with the wind. The long, golden grass that looks like wheat is dancing with the leaves of the trees. The sun is just peeking over the horizon, where just one tree is in front of it. The leaves block some of the sunlight, but it leaves a pattern of dots along the road.  
"It's..." Jordan breathes.  
"Beautiful..." I finish. I feel Jordan's hand touch mine, and she wraps her fingers around mine.  
For just a few moments, I stand with my sister, hands together, and watch the sun as it begins to rise over the world.  
The hideous, disgusting world.  
I let go of her hand and look at her. I smile, and she reponds with a light punch to my arm.  
"Okay," I take a breath. "The park is just around that tree. We can make it by noon, like we agreed in the supermarket."  
"Yeah," Jordan nods. "And, even if the RV doesn't work, we also said we could find a tree."  
I look around to see the tree that is casting the shadow from the sun's light. "That one," I point to it.  
"I knew it."

* * *

_"Come on, Jordan!"_

_"But... But what if I fall?"  
_

_"You won't! Sky is below you, so she can catch you!"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts! Now get _yours_ up here!"_

_"Heh, okay..."_

_"Come on- There you go. See? Isn't it beautiful?"  
_

_"The sunrise is perfect from here."_

_"Hey Jamey?"  
_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Well, we're almost seven now... So, I wanted to give you something..."  
_

_"But, our birthday is next week."  
_

_"I know, but I couldn't wait... Here, its your own journal. Just like the one I have."_

_"Thanks, sis."_

_"I told you not to call me that."_

_"But that doesn't mean I'll stop."_

_"We should make this our fort, Jamey..."_

_"It would be perfect... We could have a kitchen over there-"_

_"And the bedroom over there!"_

_"With hammocks and bookshelves!"_

_"Give me your scarf. From now on... This is our tree."_

_"To the Tree Twins!"_

* * *

I head towards the tree. The RV park is in sight, maybe a couple hundred feet away. As we near the tree, I start to lay my bike down on the grass. I put my foot on a small knot at the base of the tree and hoist myself up.  
I climb up to the middle of the tree and look down at Jordan. "Come on, Jordan!"  
"You know I will fall..." she kicks the tree.  
I laugh and tell her how to get up.  
"Shut up, I remember how..." She pulls herself into the tree and joins me on the branch.  
"Remember, kitchen over there and hammocks over-" I start to picture how we always imagined this tree.  
"Yeah," she looks behind her to the center of the tree. She nudges me. "Jamey..."  
In the center of the tree writes "The Tree Twins", carved into the wood. There is a small pastel pink and blue scarf that is tied around the tree just above the intials. There is a giant heart around the writing.  
"We didn't draw the heart..." I remember.  
"I think I know who did..." Jordan pulls out Sky's anklet that she managed to grab before we left.  
For a moment, we are silent. I break the stillness and wrap my arms around Jordan's neck. "We will live."  
Jordan lets her head fall onto my bare arm. I can hear her sniffling. "I know..."

"Okay, let's see..." I put my finger to my chin. I take a sip from the camelback.  
"Oh! I've got one; What is my favorite type of ice cream?"  
"Oh come on, give me something harder than that!" I nudge her with my shoulder.  
"Answer then, smartypants," she laughs.  
"Birthday cake with the pieces of cake batter in the middle. Easy," I smirk.  
"Fine. Your turn."  
"Okay, favorite pattern?"  
"Oh, that's a tough one..." she fakes, "if you weren't asking me! Its flannel plaid with dark blue, dark red, and white." She laughs. "Ask me one more. I'm on a roll!"  
"Okay, let's see here..." I think hard. What would she not know about me?  
"What's my favorite movie?"  
Jordan pauses. I stumped her.  
"Do you even have one?" she finally says.  
"Of course," I straighten my posture. "Everyone has a favorite movie."  
"Fine... Um," she rests her head on the palm of her hand. She sits up with a giant smile, "Got it. It's Parent Trap."  
"Dangit!" I slap the tree branch.  
We both laugh.  
We stay together for a few moments, just watching the sun rise a few more inches. "Okay, its been an hour. We should head to the RV."  
Jordan nods in agreement. "Okay, just let me do something." She adjusts herself on the tree so she is facing the writing we left when we were seven. She grabs Sky's anklet and unties the scarf. She puts the scarf through the anklet and reties the scarf to the tree. Now, the anklet is blowing with the small beaded ends of the scarf.  
We slowly climb out of the tree. Before we grab our bikes, we turn to the tree and put our arms on each other's shoulders.  
"Goodbye, Sky," I take a breath. "You were a great older sister. Probably the best."  
"We will always love you," Jordan adds. "And we know you are still here."  
We grab our bikes and mount them. We ride away from the tree and head to the park.

We arrive within ten minutes. Its completely abandoned. No sign of Turners, no sign of people, not even blood.  
"Perfect," I get off the bike and go to the locked fence. "Locked..."  
"The key is in my bag," Jordan turned around. "I just managed to grab it."  
"You are the best twin ever!" I grab her backpack and find it in the first pocket.  
"I know," she pretends to boast.  
I turn and unlock the gate. I close the gate behind us and lock it. We bring our bikes to our giant motorhome that is at the far end.  
There are only six others. They were probably taken by their owners when they found out about the Turners.  
"Please tell me you have the RV keys, too..." I plead.  
"Do you even know who you are talking to?" she pulls the lanyard out of her pocket with a whole keychain of keys attached to them.  
I smile and take the keys. I fit the key into the slot and turn it. It clicks to unlock.  
"Oh, thank God," Jordan says.  
I open the door and beckon her inside. I close it behind me and lock it. The old, but welcoming smell fills my nose and makes me smile. It is exactly how we left it. There is a soft couch right as you walk in with a small TV mounted on the wall. The small dining table is just by the end of the couch, and across from that is the tiny, but very organized kitchen. After the kitchen, I see Jordan's and my bunkbeds that we would sleep in. I was always on the bottom, and Jordan was on the top. The back room was for our parents, and Sky usually unfolded the couch to make her bed.  
"Oh, my God," I slump down on the couch. "I never thought I would be happier to see this place."  
"Me neither," she unhooks her hiking bag. "I'm going to start unpacking."  
"Me, too," I heive myself up and start unpacking everything.  
In this little park, there are hook-ups, so the RV can run on fresh water and electricity for as long as there is still some left. How much time do we have left until its all gone?  
I grab Lily out from my bag and lay her gently on the bottom bunk. I grab the clothes I had stuffed in, that were now all wrinkled, and organize them in the four drawers by my parent's bed.  
Jordan and I make our beds and pull out books from the bookshelf that we installed into this place ourselves. The sun is almost under the horizon.  
"Remember this bedtime story?"  
"Yeah, the lamb who played hide-and-seek," Jordan takes the book from my hand.  
"One story, then we will go to bed," I told her.  
"Okay," she agrees.  
"Okay," I clear my throat and Jordan rests her head on my shoulder. She closes her eyes and listens. "Once there was a happy little lamb who loved to play with his friends. One day, he and his friends decided to play hide-and-seek. 'I've never played this before,' the lamb said. 'It's okay,' the others said. 'We will teach you. All you do is hide and we try to find you!' 'Okay!' the little lamb agreed. But he hid too far away. He waited for his friends to come and find him, but they never did. Scared that he was lost, the lamb continued forward until he saw a giant red barn. Outside of the barn was a pig. 'Do you know where my momma is?' the little lamb asked. 'No, but ask the cow,' the pig oinked. So, the lamb went to the cow."  
Jordan yawned. I rested my head on hers and read the rest of the story. "The little lamb said, 'Do you know where my momma is?' 'No, but ask the chicken,' the cow mooed. So, the little lamb went to the chicken. 'Excuse me,' the little lamb asked. 'Do you know where my momma is?' 'Sorry, no.' The little lamb left the farm and went back to his hiding spot. He layed down and began to cry. He was worried he would never see his momma again. Then, a bark came from over the hill. It was Bernie, the little lamb's dog friend! 'Little lamb! Little lamb!' the dog barked. 'Your momma has been looking for you everywhere!' So, Bernie led the little lamb back to his mother. Little lamb was so happy to see his momma again. 'I will always find you,' said the momma. The end..."  
Jordan stirs on my shoulder and I feel myself drifting to sleep.  
But Jordan ruins it and her head perks up. My head falls and I snap back up to position, looking around for danger.  
"What the hell was that?" I snap at my twin.  
"Shut up!" she whispers. "Something is outside."  
I let out a long moan, "Can we not get a break?"  
"Hell no," she slowly stands up. "Its the freaking apocolypse."  
"True, now..." I reach for the door. "Stay behind me. It's probably just a Turner outside."  
Jordan grabs a kitchen knife from the drawer and aims it from behind me. I slowly lift up the handle and the door creaks open.  
"Show me your hands!" a man's voice errupts.  
Out of pure shock and instinct, I lift them up, leaving the door to swing open and open all the way.  
There is a man that is pointing a flashlight, and a gun, right at the two of us. "Don't move," he warns.  
Damn.


End file.
